Liar
by Closely
Summary: What happens when one of your friends hook up with your crush? Kagome knows. -- COMPLETE: CHAPTER EIGHT - FINALE IS OUT
1. Chapter 1: Start

I've never had a boyfriend in my life. Nope. Not one… Sure, I've had crushes but I've never had the courage to tell them, ask if they feel the same; I'm too shy for that! I always end up loosing them, in the end, anyway…

You have no idea how lonely it is, how hurtful, to see everyone around you, falling in love… And you, with no one… 

Then again, you might… I wouldn't know… 

But, I know one thing; I, Kagome Higurashi, know how it is… 

What it feels like… 

How to survive it… 

Or not to…

Well, I have this _friend_… 

This _friend_ happens to be a guy… 

And this _guy **friend**_ I happened to have known since… forever! 

Can you take a guess on my feelings??

*****

**Liar**

**By:** Nikumu Chan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, under any terms.

**A/n: **_Again_, I'm back with yet another story. I seem to just be overflowing my mind with ideas -.-;; Pitiful, really, when I have all these ideas but I cannot finish all my unfinished stories -.-;;

**Summary: **What happens when one of your friends hook up with your crush? Kagome knows.

**Chapter 1******

*****

Kagome clutched her schoolbooks tight to her chest as the chilly morning air greeted her bare legs, as she was wearing her skirted-uniform. She jogged down the stone, shrine steps and off to school. Kagome smiled, almost happy to be going back to school from winter break. The girl hadn't seen _anyone_ from school _all_ break because she'd been out of town with family! 

Yes, Kagome'd had tons of fun while away, but it didn't seem as if it was worth it without having her friends to share the excitement with. And she'd probably missed _so_ much…!

She sighed with relief as the high school reached her eyes. It was so cold! It had better be warm inside, she begged noiselessly. Hopping up the school steps, Kagome hurried through the huge doors of the school. Breathing in the warmth as she entered, Kagome saw her best friend, followed by her admirer, who Sango temporarily ignored. _He must have groped her or something,_ Kagome reasoned. But, that was beside the point. Sango immediately ran up to her.

"Kagome!" she called as she closed in on the girl, "You'll never guess what happened while you were gone!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome blinked. Dangit, she was right! She _did_ miss something! "What happened, Sango?" Kagome asked dully.

"Inuyasha finally asked out Kikyou and she agreed!"

Her world stopped right there and her eyes widened. 

Here's a better explanation of the _Group_… 

Kagome's friends are an odd bunch. 

Sango: the _Group_'s gossiper. 

Miroku: the _Group_'s pervert. 

Kikyou: the _Group_'s bitch and obsessor. 

Inuyasha: the _Group_'s comedian and Kagome's crush. 

Kagome? Well, she, she's just… the _Group's "Kagome"… _

…Every _Group _needs a "Kagome"…

Inuyasha and… Kikyou? What happened to…? She quickly covered up her hurt and shock, plastering a grin to her face. "That's great!" Kagome congratulated. 

Sango nodded her agreement, rather too enthusiastically for Kagome's taste. "I know, isn't it? I've gotta tell everyone! See ya later, Kagome!" Sango called, running off. Miroku followed her loyally, but not before sparing Kagome one, last glance as her smile faded rapidly.

"Yeah, bye," Kagome called weakly, her smile turning to frown deeply. 

Inuyasha, he asked out Kikyou… She'd been waiting for that, Kikyou had.

And Sango… Sango hadn't even known about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. Kikyou had, though, and… and she'd accepted his proposal. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It was cruel, but they wouldn't know.

Kagome started in surprise, as the bell rang piercingly, and ran to class, hoping she had the accurate books with her at the time. _Oh no! I'm going to be **so** late!!_

Skidding to a halt at the doorway of her classroom, Kagome saw, with a whimper, that class had begun. _Man…!!_ She tentatively rapped her knuckles on the door and the teacher looked over. Kagome waved, rather sheepishly, through the small window in the door, sweat-dropping. The teacher sighed and went to open the door for her, commenting, "Not a good way to start off your return, Higurashi,"

Kagome hung her head, sighing, and nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled, tottering to her desk, which was beside _him._ Inuyasha. The girl's heart sunk. She wasn't too happy to come back to school anymore… Mutely, she took her seat, averting her gaze away from _him_ as Inuyasha opened his mouth to greet her, Kagome supposed. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw him send her an odd look. Deciding quickly, she turned to him, grin plastered. "'Morning, Inuyasha!" she greeted before he could say anything. 

Inuyasha smiled back. "'Morning, Kag—"

"Ahem!" the teacher interrupted. They cautiously looked over, both sweat-dropping. "Would you two mind continuing your chat in another place, another time?" she added as the two both rose to go to 'another place to continue'; the class sniggered in response. 

Simultaneously, Inuyasha and Kagome flopped back in their seats, looking rather dejected.

The teacher shot them an incensed frown but persisted with the lesson.

Kagome couldn't hide the small smile and laugh that escaped her.

Maybe she could live with friendship… Only friendship? She hoped it sincerely. 

She was _almost _happy…

Class ended and the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get away from the teacher who was giving _tons _of homework. They ranted loudly as they left, making sure that the teacher heard them. Inuyasha and Kagome found it seriously amusing, for they were used to the pile of homework every night… Usually for bad behavior… Hard to believe, eh? Well, Kagome and Inuyasha tend to chatter quite a lot when they're together in classes…

"Now, Inuyasha, what were you so eager to tell me this morning?" Kagome asked, though she knew already. She just needed a conversation starter… Things seemed too quiet. She had to wonder if something was wrong with him…

"Ah, it's nothing… I'm sure Sango told you already, anyway…" Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing important, really…"

Kagome ground her teeth in anger. Her eye twitched slightly; how could he?! "So, going out with Kikyou is nothing to you?" she gritted out, trying to keep composed.

Inuyasha cast her a strange look as he shrugged. 

Kagome went red with rage. _Oooh__, if I could only…! That bastard!! She couldn't help but clench her fists. Kikyou was her friend, no matter how much she hated Kagome! If Inuyasha was just playing with Kikyou then… She narrowed her eyes at the opposite wall, looking away from him._

She swiveled on her heels, turning back to look at him sharply. She barely caught a soft smile shot in her direction before it was contorted into a scowl…

Kagome blinked. _What the…???_

*****

Yay! I'm done with a chapter!! Do you like it?! Tell me, please… Oh, and, Merry Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanzaa!!! To whichever you celebrate, if any…

**Laterz****, **

**_Nikumu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liar**

**By:** Nikumu Chan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, under any terms.

**A/n: **Backies again! Yayness!! Christmas Eve!! Yay! I get to open a present tonight ^_^ so I decided to update and share my happiness… I hope you like it!

**Review responses: **

_YoukaiJilly__: Well, here you go… Keep reading, please!! ^_^_

_Deadly Tears:_ Looks like you'll have to keep reading to find out! ^^ Thank you and keep reading, please!

_Anonymous: Axle_Cat:_** Here's more!**

_Anonymous: yesterdays tear:_** I guess you kina figured I'm writing from experience, eh? Heh…**

_Lady-Plumeria001:_** My story is interesting? Good!**

_Mkh2:_** ^_^;;; I thought so, too!! Here's your update!**

_Anonymous: Mewlw:_** Here's an update for you!**

_Hakiri-Nefertiri__:Yeah? Well, don't feel bad, I don't like Kikyou much, either! She is cool, though! I'm really good at impersonating her so… ^_^ This should be easy for me! Thank you for your review and, yes, I do hope you live!! ****_

_Anonymous: Makoto:_** Here's more!**

****

_San San As Herself:_** Thank you so much! ******

**Chapter 2**

*****

Kagome and Kikyou had been friends ever since first grade. Back then, they shared everything with each other. 

Trust…

Emotions…

Happenings…

Opinions…

Friendship…

They even shared looks!

Kagome and Kikyou had been regarded to as "the twins." They looked almost _exactly alike! Sometimes, because they looked so alike, they even switched places for the fun of it! They only ones that could tell the difference were their parents…_

They'd practically lived at each others houses. Both of their parents regarded the other girl as a second daughter of their own. Souta, Kagome's little brother, had even known Kikyou as "'nee-chan" because he was barely three years of age, and couldn't pronounce her name, when they'd met.

They'd been so, extremely close… They could read each other's emotions and feelings easily. It was almost like mind reading considering their predictions on emotions were so accurate…

But, things changed once the entered middle school. They'd changed a lot, well, Kikyou had. She'd become fascinated in the arts of flirting with boys and playing with other peoples' minds while Kagome remained the same, naïve as ever…

Inuyasha only added to their conflict. He'd moved into a local house, more exactly, Kagome's next-door neighbor. He'd enrolled in their school in the sixth grade,

Kagome and Inuyasha were rivals from the start. They were always competing and comparing themselves with one another, pointing out weaknesses that they could beat. The even had nicknames for each other. Inuyasha'd called Kagome a "miko wench" because her family descended from a long line of priestesses and priests. Kagome had called Inuyasha "dog boy" because, well, Inuyasha had… dog… ears on top of his head.

Kagome nearly giggled at the memory…

Kikyou had realized that Kagome's hatred and competitive attitude was all a front and Kagome had admitted her feelings to Kikyou, trusting her to stay silent of it and not betray her with rumors of the truth.

Kikyou had broken Kagome's trust almost instantly, though. She'd feigned obsessive, flirtatious actions towards Inuyasha because of jealousy, Kagome supposed, at least. Inuyasha refused all of Kikyou's offers, thankfully. Maybe he'd seen the trickery in it or maybe he just didn't like Kikyou then. Which it was, Kagome didn't know…

Kagome'd seen in directly, however. She'd seen the smug looks cast her way lazily as Kikyou tried to sweet talk Inuyasha. Kagome loathed her for it. Kikyou'd broken all Kagome's trust and honor…

Kikyou'd practically stalked Inuyasha, fawning over the ground he walked upon. Kagome had always been simply appalled by her open gestures. She was sure that Inuyasha'd caught on! Okay, sure, Inuyasha was a little dense but he _wasn't _blind…

Over that time, Inuyasha and Kagome had become close friends. Best friends, actually. Inuyasha seemed to give off a protective aura when he was around Kagome, somewhat how an older sibling would. Especially around boys…

Kagome was rather well-know around her school. Just as she started high school, boys seemed to flock around her like lost sheep, seeking a shepherd. When Inuyasha wasn't around, that is… 

As their Friendship improved, Inuyasha became more and more irritated with Kikyou's pining. Every once and a while, he'd lash out at one of her gestures and yell a threat or insult. It really was a wonder that the_ whole_ school didn't fear him – only _half…_

But, even at Inuyasha's nerve, Kikyou's fronts only continued, more frequently and pushier by the day….

_Come to think of it, maybe Inuyasha just wanted Kikyou out of his hair, so to speak, and he decided to ask her out so she'd back off…_

_Meaning, all he'd have to do was dump that witch_ – Ugh! There she went thinking badly of her again – _and…_

Kagome barely suppressed a squeal of happiness at her own thoughts as she sat in study hall – she and her class – of fourth period. She loved the Kikyou, really - she used to be the best friend she had - but she just _hated how she was trying to play Inuyasha! Kagome's eyes hovered over the words of the book again, as the teacher passed - trying to make it look as if she was doing something, but her gaze soon wandered to the being sitting before from her. _

Inuyasha.

And beside him: to the left? 

Ugh! Kikyou…

She was leaning all _over _Inuyasha! How much more sickening could she make it look?!

Kagome barely suppressed an audible growl as Kikyou's indifferent eyes – That was something else that changed as the entered middle school. Kikyou'd lost all warmth in her eyes - flicked up to her, smirking silently. _That girl…_ Kagome seethed. She tried desperately to keep, what she hoped was, a calm disposition as Inuyasha looked up at her.

His lips quirked into a small smile and he looked back down at the book.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

The bell soon rang and the students all hurried out of the room. Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked out together, heading for lunch, where they would meet Miroku and Sango. They were the last to leave, Kagome noted silently.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and Kikyou just in time to see Inuyasha sling an arm around Kikyou's shoulders lazily, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. 

Their gaze met briefly before Inuyasha looked away, finding that Kikyou was speaking to him. Kagome lowered her eyes, hiding the dismay clear on her face for the, in Kagome's opinion, unreasonable act.

_Bastard…_

_How could he??_

_…_

_But, then again, how couldn't he?  She was his **girlfriend, after all…**_

There were those chances…

Chances that Kikyou didn't feel anything for Inuyasha…

Chances that Inuyasha didn't care for Kikyou…

Or Kagome, for that matter…

But…

She'd been here…

She'd been true…

And Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over her…

If things didn't change… 

There would he a heart break waiting to happen…

…

…Kagome's heartbreak…

*** **

He-he! I'm done with another chapter! Yay! Please review!

**Happy Holidays,**

**_Nikumu_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liar**

**By:** Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, under any terms.

**A/n: **I'm feeling bored so I decided I'd update ^^ Enjoy!

**Review Responses: **

_Shadow-of-the-crimson-moon__: Thank you! So, you've read some other work? -.- I hope they were my more recent ones… My older stories are rather… err, inefficient… in my opinion… Well, thank you for reading! _

_Lady-Plumeria001__: _So, you've been in something like this too, eh? Thank you very much for the compliments on my story -embarrassed blush- I actually don't think it's my best. I still think it could have been better… But thanks, anyway!

_Anonymous: Mewlw: _Wait no longer! I've got another chappie up. I don't like making people wait if I can help it -.-

_Deadly Tears__: _You think Inuyasha's making her jealous? Well, don't look to me for answers… ¬_¬ I only know how I want it to end… But, I think I'll add it in this chapter. Ya know, about what's going on… I mean, it _is _the third chapter, after all…

__

_Mkh2__: _It was all… But I updated, so have no fear!! Lol, I've always wanted to say something like that -.- Well, hey, you're not the only one with that opinion, there…

_San San As Herself__:  -flushes again- You really think it's _that _good? Well, thank you! ^^;;;_

**Chapter 3**

*****

Inuyasha scrubbed at his cheek vehemently as the girl flounced away and around the corner. Disgusting! He fought the urge to gag, even just at the thought. She'd kissed him! Even if it was only on the cheek… It brought him back to his elementary days, when he thought cooties still existed. He would have sworn he was infected with some _awful disease! She marred his perfect cheek! That was uncalled for! He'd have to make sure to wash it extra well once he got inside…_

Inuyasha bolted for the house, still trying to cleanse his cheek of her germs with his shirt sleeve. 

Just as he went to open the door, it opened from the other way, revealing his older brother. "Well, well, well, Inuyasha, what was that I saw? Your sweetheart kiss you goodbye?" he teased his younger brother.

Inuyasha cast him a disgusted scowl. "Screw off… Fluffy!" he dared, dashing into bathroom in a second and locking the door behind him. 

Cries of protest for Sesshoumaru's nickname were heard from outside the door, loud and clear, but Inuyasha merely ignored them. He scowled at the lip marks left on his cheek from the girl's heavily applied make-up. He found an old, throw-away cloth that could be spared to use then thrown out. He wouldn't talk the risk of reusing something that had _her germs of it._

He continued to scrub the spot raw, until he was satisfied that every, _single_ germ had been diminished.

Once done, fifteen minutes later, he carefully dropped the contaminated cloth into the trash can beside the vanity and examined his cheek. It was red and irritated; he'd certainly rubbed it raw. He tentatively prodded the tender spot, scowling. 

_I certainly hope you appreciate this… Kagome…_

Kagome stared sullenly at a crack in the shrine courtyard idly. She leaned in the broom that her 'jii-chan had asked her to sweep with. 

Of course, she'd forced a grin and accepted his request, thinking it might get her mind off the events of that day. But, once she'd gotten outside, she'd regretted it instantly. Groaning, she'd headed outside and began; thus finding herself in this position, dwelling over her sorrows.  

A cold gust startled her out of her wonders and she shivered involuntarily. It was freezing out!

Kagome sighed, giving up on her chore. She hurried inside and set the broom in its proper space, calling to her grandfather that her task was done. Well, almost…

Shrugging out of her coat, she trudged up the stairs. She was miserable. Who'd known that loosing your crush to another girl was so hard? She buried her head in her hands, scrubbing away the wretched tears that formed.

She'd looked at the problem for over ten minutes now… She scanned the page; there were about thirty (30) more to finish. Kagome sighed and let her head fall into the math book and problems she was to complete. It was hopeless; she couldn't contemplate the numbers. That didn't work out very well. 

Without even realizing it, she'd moved to her bed and curled herself under the blankets. She was surprised by the tears spilling from her eyes. She hid her head in the pillows below her and sobbed. 

It was a relief.

Kagome's mother wandered into Kagome's room later that night to call the girl to dinner. She stopped short in her call when she saw her daughter curled up on bed, asleep, with a forlorn look upon her face. Her mother's brows furrowed together in wonderment, pondering on why her eldest child looked so down. She shook her head in confusion and went to turn off Kagome's desk lamp so she could sleep comfortably. Mrs. Higurashi fled silently, let's her daughter's door close behind her with a soft click, to go tell the family to keep the noise down.

Kagome shot up as the door closed. Something had woken her. She looked around the room. It was dark, she observed. Who'd turned off her lamp? She scrubbed the tear stains from her cheeks and got up. She stumbled to her desk in the dark and clicked the light on. She moved the curtains to look out just in time to see a figure approach. She blanched as the figure looked up, as if sensing her, and met her gaze with a frigid glare. 

Kagome dropped the curtain immediately and sunk into her desk chair. _Why is she here?_

The woman figure knocked politely on the Higurashi's front door and forced a docile smile. As the door opened, she stepped forward instantly. 

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Kagome, please…"

Souta, who'd answered the door, watched the woman in awe; unable to speak, he opened the door farther and let her in. 

The girl stepped in the household and she smiled down at the twelve-year-old boy. She ruffled his hair with thanks and immediately headed towards the stairs. She knew exactly where Kagome's room was.

Souta, not even noticing the _tremendously offensive gesture to his hair, gulped at the venomous aura she gave off and ran into the dining room where his mother and 'jii-chan sat at the low table, eating. "'nee-chan's here!" he announced loudly._

Each activity from each family member stopped immediately and they all clambered up into standing positions. "Oh, well, it's been such a long time…" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled good-naturedly. "Where's she gone, Souta?" 

Souta pointed upwards. "To see Kagome…"

*****

^^;; Okay, this chapter seems a little short to me but I thought it was the best stop I could make… Tell me what you think, please?

**Reviewers: **I have a snippet of my new story, _Blood Sisters_, for you… If you would please read it with a summary of what you think of it and if you would actually be interested in reading it, that would be excellent:

The near-priceless vase shattered pitilessly as it collided with the wall, "That wench! She took him from me!" Kikyou raged, throwing another breakable object at the wall. She'd end up paying for it later but, at the moment, she didn't care. She was _far _too angry to care…

Her cold, brown orbs narrowed just at the thought of that… that… that _bitch taking Inuyasha from her. Her black hair whipped around her as she launched another object at the wall. This time, she threw a picture. The framed photograph hit the wall with such force that the glass inside the frame splintered instantly, ripping apart the picture within. _

…It was a picture of Kagome and herself, grinning and laughing. It was shred to pieces, like their friendship…

Thank you so much!!

**Review please,**

**_Senko _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liar**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/n: **Here's another chapter for you guys! Have fun! Oh, and I'm sorry for the wait, really, I've just been busy with my other fics.

**Review Responses:**

_Lady-Plumeria001__: Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate you sticking with me through this story (Even though, so far, it's only some measly four chapters! LOL) and I really enjoy reading your reviews. Thank you for your encouragement ^_^_

_Anonymous: Vivian: _Powerful words! To answer your question: I'm not sure yet, exactly. Lol ⌐.⌐ I haven't thought that far ahead yet… I think it may come up in this chapter, though… I think…

_Anonymous: PirateGrl: _Glad you like my fic! Thank you for your review and, please, keep reading! By the way, I don't plan to abandon this fic. Never. It's one of my better ones. Lol. I just wouldn't be able to do it –tear– lol 

_Mkh2__: Lol, well, thank you for _trying _to understand it. I appreciate it, really, that you guys actually read my little (and sometimes not-so-little) notes…_

_San San As Herself__: ^_^_^_^ Thank you so much for keeping up with me here! For the compliment, I thank you a million times (which I don't dare write lol)_

**Chapter 4**

Kagome crawled on her bed and pushed herself up against the wall. It wasn't out of fear – as a knock sounded on her door – it was more out of discomfort because that womandared come back onto the Higurashi property. She draped an arm around her bent knees and called for the person to come in. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a slender, lanky female with darkened features. She was angry.

"Kikyou," Kagome greeted flatly, "What is it?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

A glare settled in Kikyou's cinnamon-colored eyes as she took a step forward. "What did you do to him?" the girl demanded

Kagome blinked with confusion and surprise. "What did I do to who?" Kagome asked back.

Kikyou ignored her inquiry, taking steps forward so that she was at Kagome's bedside. From there, she crouched down and surveyed Kagome closely. "You know who," she sneered, "After all, you helped him…"

"Helped who, now?" Kagome asked with a scowl. What the heck was Kikyou trying to prove? She hadn't done anything wrong lately, had she?

Kikyou leaned back and closed her eyes in impatience. "Inuyasha, Kagome; you helped Inuyasha!" She had to have. There was no way he would—

"I helped Inuyasha with what, Kikyou?!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration, throwing her arms up. "What did I happen to help Inuyasha do this time, Kikyou: ruin your life?! I don't think so! You got what you were pining after, now enjoy it!"

"I can't!"

"And why not, Kikyou; doesn't he care enough for you?" She scoffed, "It's not like you really have feelings for him, anyway…"

Kikyou's glare returned. "I don't know _where you picked that up, but it's not true. I do care for him, and that's why I'm here."_

"Is that so? What could the problem be?" Kagome asked coolly, only mildly interested. They may be enemies – of some odd sort – but Kagome couldn't help the wave of sympathy that washed over her as Kikyou's head dipped in embarrassment – or that's what she supposed it was showing on her face. Sorrow, maybe?

"I don't think…" She ducked her head lower, shadowing her eyes. "I don't think he cares for me at all… but some one else…"

Kagome blinked slowly. So, maybe there was hope… She quickly shook away those thoughts in disgust; this wasn't the time for it… "Okay, Kikyou, but what does that have to do with me helping him?"

The said girl rolled her eyes and backed up a few paces. "You told him to ask me out, of course—"

Kagome enraged even before she could finish and she pushed herself off the bed immediately. "Now, why in the world would I do that – for that matter: why would _he do that?!"_

"You want revenge on me and because you like him and he likes you back – that's why!" Kikyou exploded, coming so close to Kagome's face that the girl gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on the bed again.

Kagome blinked slowly as she bounced back onto the bed. Inuyasha liked her? _Oh my God… _she thought frantically. Forcing that thought from her mind, Kagome stood up and stared at Kikyou. "Why would I want revenge, Kikyou? You… you're still my friend…" she admitted softly, anger fading rapidly.

Kikyou looked up, surprise flickering light in her dull eyes.

_Maybe it'll be easier this way…_

Kikyou had ended up, somehow, walking to school with Kagome the next day. Kikyou'd had quite a surprise when she walked out of her house that morning to find her "twin" sitting on the front steps, waiting for her. She'd blinked but accepted the invite to a walk to school. Upon reaching the schoolyard, there were murmurs around them – perhaps everyone had known about the brutal "friendship-break" they'd experienced and found it strange that they were together – but the girls ignored them and chatted among themselves until Sango jogged over to them.

"Well, this is a sight I haven't seen for a while!" she chirped pleasantly.

The two girls looked at each other then back to Sango. They shrugged simultaneously – all smiles – and continued their discussion, leaving Sango to blink with confusion and follow the two.

She was proud of herself, really, and she had a right to be pompous. She'd actually reaccepted a friend. That was something new of Kikyou. She didn't see Kagome as the snobby little wench who tried to steal her men from her. Every target that she'd went for – Kikyou'd been convinced – Kagome had deliberately pulled to attention. But, now, she knew that wasn't true – that she wasn't some kind of hypnotist or witch – and she felt rather ashamed to admit that she'd actually thought something so stupid…

Kagome – she remembered – had always been so generous and helpful. She was kind-hearted, sweet, and polite – which was hard to come by these days – and she still was! Maybe that was why she was so popular with the opposite sex… She was unique. And she had the courage to watch her "bestest" friend take the boy that she'd had a crush on ever since the sixth grade…

She realized that Kikyou had only been so flirtatious wither boyfriend just to make her jealous. Nice plan – she'd concluded – because it worked awfully well. That day, Kikyou had settled for light, gentle touches every often rather than hanging all over Inuyasha. She wondered if it was for Kagome's sake or if she'd gotten bored and fed up with it, realizing that it wasn't doing any good – Kagome hoped for the earlier option because that would help her determine if Kikyou actually accepted her again.

They sat at lunch with everyone – Miroku, Sango, Rin – Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou – all talking rather loudly – besides Rin, who was usually extremely quiet. Sango was red in the face with embarrassment and anger – courtesy of Miroku's wandering hand – while Miroku rubbed his stinging cheek tenderly with a huge grin on his face: they sat adjacent of each other. Kikyou and Kagome also sat side-by-side across the table, chatting endlessly, and Inuyasha sat in front of Kikyou, observing the two curiously and wondering how they'd become such good friends again. Rin sat beside Kagome, watching the others silently. 

The day ended on a much happier note for Kagome that day and she came home with a genuine grin on her face. When her Ojii-chan asked about the chores, she accepted – this time – willingly. She finished them quickly and started her homework. Hours later, after dinner and homework, Kagome crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, the smile still plastered on her face. She fell asleep joyfully not five minutes later, exhausted from all her activity.

**_IMPORTANT A/N:_** Okay, ppls, I need an opinion. I think I'll take a poll. This story was originally going to be based on a real-life experience but, now, I'm not quite as sure. My life took a drastic turn in the past few days and, if I still want to base this story on my life, it would have to take a major turn.  As in no more Inuyasha/Kagome… It would end up turning out, most likely, as a Kouga/ Kagome story…

So, I need your opinions on this!

DO I continue with my original plot - an Inuyasha/Kagome story – or base it on what's happening in reality – a Kouga/Kagome?  

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!_**

**__**

Oh, and review please, too…

**Review for me, **

**_Senko Tenrou_**


	5. Chapter 5

Liar 

**By: **Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/n: **Well. Since I only received one reply to my poll, it looks like I'm going with Inuyasha/Kagome – my original idea. Okay, I can work with that. I didn't really want to tell a life story anyway, lol…

**Review Responses:**

_LadyKoneko__: _Thank you for the compliment…

_Anonymous: sizzlinghotcat: _Thank you for your review and poll response. I appreciate it.

Chapter 5 

Days went by, turning into weeks, and eventually to months; they all ended just as good as the last. Kagome was just entering her classroom – two months after Kikyou and herself regained friendship – when she saw a boy farther down the hall, looking around as if he was lost. Kagome sighed, taking sympathy on the boy since there seemed to be no one else around. She trotted over and tapped the boy on the shoulder tentatively. "Excuse me, are you lost?" she asked the boy politely.

The boy looked over to her.  She noticed that he had long black hair tied up in a high tail – that seemed to be common lately – and bright, turquoise orbs. She blinked with surprise at her own thoughts: Cute. 

"Ah, yeah. I guess I am," He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore the well-toned muscles in his arm as he flexed to complete the nervous gesture.

His lips twitched into a sheepish grin – revealing razor-sharp canines that made Kagome take in a sudden breath of fright. "This." He pointed down to a number on a small post-it. 

Kagome blinked "Homeroom?" she asked, studying the number, blinking, and then looking back to the classroom that was not ten feet away from the two. They were… the same…

At the boy's nod, she smiled. "C'mon! That's my room! The name's Kagome Higurashi, by the way." she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the room. "What's your name?"

"Kouga Hyatta…" he allowed her to drag him along, hoping she missed the crimson tint spreading across his cheeks.

Kagome let Kouga go as they reached the classroom door and ambled in. She toddled over to the sensei's desk and mumbled something in the teacher's ear. The elderly female looked to the door where Kouga stood and gestured for him to come in. The boy obeyed hesitantly.

The aged teacher – Kaede, was her name – commanded Kagome to go have a seat and Kouga and Kaede exchanged a few words as Kouga showed her his daily agenda. Kagome was called back down to the teacher's desk a few minutes later. "Kagome," Kaede-sensei began, "I need you to show Kouga around today; his course is the same as your own…"

Kagome looked from Kouga to Kaede-sensei then back to Inuyasha. She had to wonder if the two would get along… Breaking away form those thoughts, she looked back to the teacher and nodded confidently. "Sure, Sensei. There's a seat open beside me, if you'd like to sit there…" she said the last bit to Kouga.

The boy nodded a bit and trailed reliably as Kagome turned to go back to her seat. Kouga caught a trace of her shampoo and couldn't help but sigh wistfully, letting his eyes sink vaguely in enchantment. Doing so, he nearly tripped over a random person's foot, but stopped himself before it was possible.

Kagome huffed again, leading Kouga to his next class. Kouga and Inuyasha meeting hadn't gone over very well. Inuyasha didn't like the idea of letting a guy follow her around school for some odd reason. He'd said something about Kouga only trying to take advantage of her. Kagome mused on where he'd _possibly _gotten that idea; Kouga was a sweet, polite boy… Inuyasha had made such a huge scene about it and she'd been forced to argue back – just as loudly… She'd had to force Kikyou's long-ago heard words out of her head as she shouted back at him: _Because you like him and he likes you back – that's why!_

She allowed Kouga to trace her paces into the classroom and follow her as she spoke with the teacher. Was Inuyasha correct this time – or did he really like her and didn't want men near her? Could he _actually_ be jealous?

As she and Kouga sat down for lunch at a table with Inuyasha and the others, Inuyasha snorted with disgust and turned away. There it was again, Kagome noticed – that nasty, nearly hurt, scowl of his. Every time she saw him that day, it'd been the same. She would usually begin to worry if it weren't for the fact that she knew why he was in such a sour mood. Rolling her eyes, she ignored him because she didn't want to deal with his attitude again today and turned to chat with Kikyou – was on her left while Kouga was on her right. She failed to see when Kouga took another whiff of her fragrance and looked her up and down favorably. But Inuyasha didn't – as a snarl rose in his throat…

Their last class was hectic – well, not exactly hectic, but eventful near the end compared to the usual lecture and worksheet. Inuyasha and Kouga were squabbling half the time and Kagome was always forced to break it up by hard working, neighboring classmates because they couldn't work with the noise. Miroku tried to break it up once but relented quickly at the threat to be hit in the jaw by both Kouga and Inuyasha – the only thing they happened to agree on. 

So, Kagome was obligated to do the job. Of course, Kouga stopped immediately. But, Inuyasha – he only started quarrelling with her and Kouga always joined in Kagome's defense. In the end, each time they started bickering, the teacher broke it up. 

Kagome and Inuyasha, by the end of class, were not speaking on willed terms and both stalked off as soon as the bell rang – Kagome completely forgetting about Kouga. Though they both walked the same path home, Kagome somehow managed to keep her distance. That is, until Inuyasha finally cooled off and caught up with her. However calm Inuyasha was, Kagome was as angry tenfold. 

"Kagome, look—" Inuyasha started off.

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome cut in deadpan.

"Why the—" 

"Because I _don't _want to talk, Inuyasha…"

"But—"

"No."

"Just hear me out—"

"I said no."

"Kagome!" he exclaimed with vexation, covering her mouth before she could interrupt him. He stopped her and took place in front of her. "You'll listen."

Kagome settled for rolling her eyes.

"Now," Inuyasha cautiously pulled away his hand, wearing a look that dared her to speak. Satisfied when she didn't, he started, "I'll have you know – though you probably already do – that I do _not _like Kouga, under any circumstances. I refuse to agree with him, I refuse to have you around him, but I have my reasons…"

Kagome opened her mouth to counter, but, seeing Inuyasha's look harden, she shut it again and remained silent.

"Now, my reasons are: he's got arrogance (_Like you don't…_ Kagome thought) and you don't see him when your back is turned. You can't trust him like that…"

Kagome arched a brow in confusion.

"He does… stuff…"

At this uncertain answer, Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past him. She was almost out of reach when a hand caught her elbow, swiveling her around. She faced a dead serious Inuyasha. "I. Don't. Like. Him." He enunciated each word by tightening fist around her arm unwittingly.

Kagome resisted wincing with pain for Inuyasha's sake because she knew that he didn't realize that he was hurting her. "I think you've made that clear, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured softly, closing her eyes painfully.

When the pressure on her arms lessened, she cracked open an eye to see Inuyasha moving away. She opened both eyes and blinked. He was angry again – more than ever – and she looked over his shoulder. Ah, that was why. Kouga was coming – and fast. He must have seen… Kagome stepped away. Usually, she would have stayed, but they both looked so angry now… She spun around on her heel and ran off towards her house; she knew when it was best to leave and best to stay and then had looked like a really good time to let them sort it out on their own measure…

**A/n: **Well, here. I hope you liked it! Please review….

**Until next time, **

**_Senko Tenrou_****__**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **Well, I'm back. I got one more poll result for this chapter and the vote is tied now. 

**Kouga/Kagome: 1 **

**Inuyasha/Kagome: 1**

So, I really need some poll responses this time!****

**Review Responses:**

_Shinobi-chan__: _These review responses seem to be getting shorter and shorter each time I update -.- Thank you for your review and I just want to say that I admire you for you interest in lesser seen topics because I know that so many people (no offense to them in the least) use such cliché topics and… yeah, stuff… lol. 

Chapter 6 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Halfway home, Kagome began to regret her choice on leaving. She knew there was going to be a brawl and she just left. Could she have been… scared?? Okay, so Inuyasha's face still haunted her thoughts… Maybe she**was **scared of that serious, hard look. It just—it didn't suit him at all… It looked so out of place. She liked the carefree Inuyasha, the one that could joke around and play along with any joke she attempted.  _I didn't like how angry he'd looked, _she admitted **that** in a second. She **was **frightened of him and she **was **scared of what he would do when Kouga showed up, so she took the instinctive route and just… left. 

She did that often. She walked away a lot of times when he'd get angry like that; he knew that if he tried to stop her that he'd get slapped… hard. For behavioral reasons, of course.

Kagome sighed deeply when she approached the shrine steps, still varying in her choice on whether to go back and check on the boys or to forget about it. She pondered hard on the bottom steps for what seemed like a long time (Though, in all actuality, it was barely five minutes) before at last leaving her book bag at the temple steps, decidedly coming up with her conclusion, and dashing off to where she'd left the two teens.

She had an obligation: to make sure they didn't kill each other. Kouga had come to her in the first place and, in her opinion, she was in charge of his safety. Inuyasha had a different story behind it but, in the end, the conclusion came to the same obligation as she had to Kouga – considering **she** seemed to be the only **sane **one around. She had to make sure that nothing happened Kouga **or **Inuyasha… tough work, really. She only hoped that Kouga wasn't as bad as Inuyasha when it came to temperament because that would be disastrous!

_By Kouga's angry face, though,_ she recollected, _he seemed just as furious to see me with **Inuyasha** as Inuyasha was about seeing me with **Kouga…**_ Oh, she had a handful, all right! Kagome slowed to a walk as she rounded the corner to the street where she'd fled from before, panting softly. _Oh, I hope they're both okay!!_

*

*

*

*

*

The street was empty, she noted with annoyance when she reached the precise spot where she had left Inuyasha and Kouga. She scrutinized the premises for hints on their disappearance – _Just like the detectives off that show on TV… _Kagome realized with a quiet laugh – and didn't find a thing, not even a drop of blood. Well, unless wind blowing the tree was a clue. She felt rather relieved at that, but there was still the matter as to where they'd gone. She stomped her foot in frustration, fed up with her search, seconds later, and shrieked in aggravation. "They left!" she cried out with rage. _But,_ she realized, _if no one's here… Then, why didn't I see Inuyasha on my way back here?_ She gave up with her thoughts moments later, and, shrugging, she wondered aloud, "He must have taken a shortcut or something…" 

_I hope they didn't actually fight… I'm really afraid to see the damage if they **did…** _She sighed again and treaded home. "Please be okay, Inuyasha," she said aloud to herself, "You, too, Kouga…"

Inuyasha jumped down from the high branch in the tree where he'd hid and watched Kagome leave, turning the corner again dejectedly. He had the urge to call out to her, apologize maybe… But he knew better, that with his damages, he'd better clean up first or Kagome would only make it ten-times worse. He sported a black eye, swollen lip, and bloody knuckles from his squabble with Kouga. 

The said boy hopped from the tree beside Inuyasha's to watch Kagome leave along with Inuyasha, landing with a little difficulty feet away from the other boy and making sure to keep his distance because his fists hurt from the stupid mutt's hard head. He'd had his own fair share of battle scars – as he liked to boast them off as – from the conflict: a ripped cheek that bled freely and a chipped fang – he even had one that wasn't from the fight. One that he'd earned from the **tree** that he chose to hide in: a bruised jaw.

Inuyasha realized, as Kouga turned to grin cockily as Kagome left hearing range, that he'd earn the bloody knuckles from Kouga's sharp-ass teeth – _The freak… he needs to file them things down or something… Dangerous!_

"Looks like **I **win this time…"

"What the hell? In your dreams!"

Kouga's eyes flashed dangerously as Inuyasha snarled and barred his perfect and sharp rows of teeth, bringing both back to topic: Kagome. "Look," Inuyasha and Kouga started in unison. They ignored the chorus of each other's voices and continued, "If you **ever** come near here again," Inuyasha began in a growl while Kouga did the same with a, "If you **ever** hurt her again," and finished simultaneously with the same phrase of, "I'll kick your ass…" (**A/n: **Whoa… I hope ya'll got that, LOL, cause I sort of lost myself there for a second…)

"I mean it!" Inuyasha's words were slurred slightly from the slit lip but he was still comprehendible, "You'll be running away with your tail between your legs before I even start!"

"Isn't that **your **job?" Kouga replied coolly, "Besides, why are you so protective of her – don't you already **have** a girl? Kagome. Is. Mine. You understand? My. Woman."

"That doesn't mean **anything!!**" Inuyasha nearly shouted in fury. "Kagome's more important when you're around!" he blurted out, prodding a finger in Kouga's face. 

Kouga snapped at Inuyasha's finger but the other boy pulled his hand away just before Kouga could take it off for him. "Bite me!"

Inuyasha barred his dagger-like teeth dangerously, growling low in his throat.

"Not **literally**, you damn mutt!"

Inuyasha's brow lowered. "Yeah, yeah… Call me what you'd like, but you had **better** remember my warning, pup…" Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha sprinted off to take that shortcut that Kagome had mentioned earlier for he knew that the girl was heading straight for his house and he needed time to wash up.

"Run while you can, you mutt!!" Kouga taunted as he headed is own way home.

Inuyasha merely shot Kouga a rude gesture with a single finger over his shoulder without even bothering to have the decency to look at him or to realize that Kouga hadn't even seen. 

*

*

*

*

*

He hurried through an alley, jumped a fence, and found himself in his backyard in no time. He rushed in the backdoor, ignored his older brother's comments about his appearance with a simple _"Fluffy."_ that sent him sulking in the corner.

Inuyasha dabbed a wet cloth on his swollen lip, trying to treat his bruised eye without hurting himself terribly. He'd already soaked and dressed his knuckles but he found his lip to be the most painful, considering the fact hat he could deal with the pain in his eye fairly well. He suddenly dropped the cloth in surprise when the doorbell rang. He found, after in was rung again, that no one had answered. "Sesshoumaru, get the door, you idiot!!"

Sesshoumaru cast Inuyasha a cool look from the doorway where he leaned on the doorframe. "It's not **my** girlfriend at the door… You get it…"

Inuyasha lost his color. "Shit. Kikyou's at the door? Don't answer it! Never mind!!"

The doorbell rang again and both boys looked over at it. 

"No, not that girl; not the Kikyou… The other wench—Kagami, I think…" Sesshoumaru answered in a monotone, bored voice. 

"It's Kagome. And, no, she's **not** my girlfriend. Go answer it. She'll **kill **me…"

"Gladly… if she'll **kill** you, that is." Sesshoumaru pushed off the doorway, sauntered to the door, opened in, and let Kagome fly in. She checked each room for Inuyasha, here temper rising with each empty room. She finally found him in the bathroom, frozen with fear. Her brow lowered, taking in the bandaged knuckles, colored eye, and the hidden split lip. 

She inquired his wounds a lifted brow.

"Heh. It wasn't me…?" Inuyasha tried, pulling the rag away from his mouth to speak.

She returned a stony glare. "You fought him, didn't you?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! He was the one who started it, Wench!"

"Okay," Kagome agreed unconvincingly, "Then how'd it happen, huh, Inu'?"

Inuyasha remained silent

_Inuyasha remained still as Kagome backed up a few steps, holding her elbow in pain. Had he done that? Well, frankly, at the moment, he didn't care. Kouga was approaching, and fast – he could place his scummy odor anywhere; it was like a wolf's. How he **hated** wolves… He watched Kagome as she noticed Kouga running over, turned with a frightened look plastered to her features, and darted away. Seconds after Kagome skidded around the corner of the same street, and Inuyasha felt himself twisted around by an angry clench on his left shoulder and suddenly felt a sharp, but numbing, pain in his face. He knew exactly what'd happened: Kouga had punched him; Inuyasha had himself convinced that Kouga had put all his weight into that one considering the pain. He knew no one could punch that hard, **that** easily, except for himself. But, then another blow came in the face and he was convinced that Kouga **could** punch that hard for the fact that it was worse than the last, consequently resulting in his torn lip and black eye. Inuyasha finally retaliated, finding that if he didn't, it'd be hell to pay._

"He **did** start it… ne?" Kagome continued when he didn't answer her, "I mean, you're not lying, right?" Kagome prodded at his eye, deciding that since he wouldn't take care of himself that she would just have to do it for him.  She only hoped that Kouga, at least, could clean himself up – by himself. Kagome ordered Kagome to close his eye as she held a pack of ice over it to reduce the swelling.

"Yeah, he started it, but you finished it…" he blurted out softly, not expecting her to hear.

"Wait, what? How'd I get involved?" Kagome asked in surprise, stopping in the doorway for she'd intended to go to the kitchen and gather another icepack for Inuyasha's lip.

Inuyasha sighed, realizing his mistake. "Yeah, you showed up again. We, err, we didn't want to scare you so we, sort of, hid…" He cringed as Kagome huffed and left for the kitchen. When she came back, she practically threw the pack at his face in anger, turning away once she was assured that he'd applied it appropriately. "C'mon, 'Gome! You should be happy, Wench!" he chided.

Kagome hmphed and shrugged his hand away when he reached out to her. She looked back at him from under lowered lashes and said, "Get better soon, Inuyasha, and I'll have you know that I'm **extremely **disappointed and—" she paused, crossed her arms, and stalked to the door. Cracking it open, she turned again and looked back to the bathroom door, where Inuyasha stood, and continued just low enough so that only he could hear, "and that you'll have **no **idea how worried I was." Her voice cracked with an emotion that she couldn't define and cursed it under her breath for the heck of it, fleeing out the door.

*

*

*

*

*

She tapped her fingers on the desk in impatience. Why hadn't Inuyasha called?

Kikyou huffed and pushed back in her chair, glowering at the phone just at her elbow.  Why wasn't he calling? She was only his girlfriend and practically the most important thing in his life at the moment, for Christ's sake, but he just **couldn't **take the time and inform her of his safe arrival home!! Anger flared in her cinnamon-hinted eyes and she grabbed the phone out of pure frustration, punching Inuyasha's number in with haste. It rang, and rang, and rang…

*

*

*

*

*

Inuyasha didn't dare pick up the phone. For all he knew, it could be Kagome calling to yell at him again. She'd already done it once, just to curse his idiocy of fighting someone and then hiding from her. At times like these, he wished to all lengths that he had caller ID.  Sinking back in the chair with relief when the caller finally gave up, he nursed his pained knuckles with more ice. He was going to be black and blue…

Sesshoumaru watched his younger brother with a satisfied smirk, seeing him in pain. "Look what Little Brother's got himself into this time… Scared of girl, are you? Is it back to cooties again, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shot a murderous look Sesshoumaru's way, uttering **the word** of, "Stupid _Fluffy_, you should know better than that… and, besides, I'm not afraid of a **girl; **I'm just being precautious…" He looked away from Sesshoumaru and poked at his lip – only to end up wincing in pain – before he sighed and skulked on the couch, curled with boredom.

*

*

*

*

*

Kagome hurried off to school the next day, overlooking Inuyasha as he exited his own house when she passed and left him to pick up Kikyou on his own. She needed to see the damage that Inuyasha had done to Kouga for her own sake of mind. Rushing down the sidewalk, she retraced the same route she'd taken that yesterday afternoon. 

She was overjoyed when she found Kouga treading down the path ahead of her. She beamed and quickened her pace to match his. Worry etched her face when she saw that there was a limp in his step – something Inuyasha hadn't mentioned when she ordered him to tell him the damage he'd done on Kouga. In fact, he hadn't told her much, and that, now, had her thinking that he hadn't told the truth. "Kouga!"

The boy stopped, at his name, and turned to look for the voice. Kagome paused in step when her eyes landed on his face but she quickly began again, trying to make the hesitation much less noticeable. She forced another smile, training her eyes to look at his face. He had a gash on the right side of his face, stretching from just below his eye to his jaw, which was more-than-a-little noticeable; he seemed to have tried to cover up the irritated red on his face, though unsuccessful. _It really doesn't look as bad as it could,_ Kagome thought optimistically,_ I mean, it could be worse… He could be terribly pale and it would stand out like Rudolph's red nose… Thank God for tanned skin…_

He also had – Kagome found with a dip in her optimism as he grinned happily at her arrival – a jagged, chipped tooth that ruined his once-perfect row of teeth. _O… _she mulled sympathetically, _that must have been a hard one for him… I knew he loved his smile… _She repressed a snicker, even with the mournful though, _I bet Inuyasha enjoyed that one, though…_ She immediately reprimanded herself for that evil, wandering thought.

Kagome bit her lip, focusing again. The left side of his face was bruised, too. It didn't look as painful as the rest and wasn't nearly as seriously, she fortunately noted as she came up on his left. They still hadn't moved… She couldn't resist the to reach up and trace the cut with empathy. She saw his smile fade a little and she knew that he obviously hoped that she hadn't seen it. She sent him a reassuring smile and pulled away to take his hand and led him to school. 

*

*

*

*

*

"I'm sorry," she said, out of the blue.

Kouga looked over in surprise. _Now, what exactly is she apologizing for? _Kouga mused. "Huh?" he worked up intelligently.

Kagome ducked her head. "I said I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, because if I hadn't walked away then—then I suppose that you wouldn't haven't gotten hurt and… I guess you wouldn't be limping right now," She murmured, glancing at his leg again, "Did you fall or something?" she asked, looking up again.

Kouga shook his head. "Sorta…" 

_Inuyasha took the two beginning throws to the fight with only a little difficulty before he blocked the fist as it came back around for a third blow. Kouga blinked back and swung with his other arm. Inuyasha ducked just in time, releasing both arms and whipping around to kick Kouga in the back of the knees. Kouga's knees gave out and he heard an agonizing crack in his left knee – he suspected that he's popped the kneecap… very painful, indeed – and pain lanced through his leg. He hissed in pain and regained his balance, trying to keep his weight off that one leg; Inuyasha didn't seem to notice his discomfort an, ignoring the pain coursing throughout his knee, Kouga charged him only to get popped right in the teeth with rough knuckles. He was knocked back to the ground and he rolled over to spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth and, horrifyingly enough, he found a shard of his best canine. He growled and looked over to Inuyasha, who was shaking his hand in pain, wiping the bloodied knuckles on his t-shirt. Kouga snarled up at him; he'd happened to **like** and **care **for his teeth – obviously unlike some damn mutt (even if he wouldn't admit it willing) who just about beat the shit out of him._

"So, what happened?" Kagome persisted.

"He tripped me and something popped in my knee… not sure what." Kouga shrugged indifferently, "No biggie…"

Kagome chewed her lip, her gaze falling to the ground again. "I'm sorry again. Maybe he wouldn't have beaten you so badly if—"

"What are you talking about?!" Kouga blurted out, halting in his steps, "I got my fair share of blows! You've seen him, right?? He must look **horrible!!**"

Kagome's head fell lower. "Erm, not exactly, Kouga. I, err, I saw him this morning and—uh, and he looked nearly normal, give or take a few minor bruises…" She looked up at him again, laughter dancing in her eyes. "But, he's got one hell-uv-a shiner for an eye…" she grinned (Here, Kouga smirked and puffed out his chest) but Kagome continued, loosing her smile for the sake of importance, "But, his knuckles have healed almost completely – you can only see a few small cuts – and his lip stopped swelling and it's just a small scab now." Kagome began to feel guilty for cleaning Inuyasha up for the disappointed look on his face. Great, now she felt awful. "Sorry, Kouga… C'mon. There's the school." She announced to change the subject and guided him across the street.

*

*

*

*

*

_Kouga wiped his mouth and pushed himself to his feet, trying to bend his aching leg as he stood. Kouga waited for Inuyasha to make the first move. When Inuyasha did, Kouga had to duck the high punch but, unfortunately, Inuyasha's other claw – the one with the bloodied knuckles – caught him, cutting deeply from just under his eye and down. In retaliation, Kouga dug his own claws into Inuyasha's injured knuckles. Inuyasha growled in pain and snatched his hand away. He surveyed them and shot a glare at Kouga, scowling. _

_They both froze suddenly. Quickened footsteps were approaching. They both looked to the sky and took a whiff. Paling, the boys searched for a hiding place—Kagome was gonna show up any minute now. They only found two small trees. Shrugging at each other in agreement, the both hopped into the opposite trees. Kouga, when he heard Kagome stop, moved to get a look at her, bumping his cheek on a neighboring tree branch. "Ow!" Kouga cried, muffling the yell with a shake of branch that, coincidently, occurred as the wind blew. _Phew, _Kouga thought, _that was close…_He held his breath when Kagome looked up, but found nothing to worry about. Kouga could practically **feel** Inuyasha's glare._

_Kagome exclaimed in frustration, practically causing both Kouga and Inuyasha to go deaf with the volume. She stalked off, and, after they were sure that she was gone, the squabbling started up all over again._

Kouga and Inuyasha glared at each other from over Kagome's head – considering they were both **a lot** than her – as she walked down the hall, purposely between the two. She knew exactly what was going on about her head; she could practically **see** the tension flowing in the air. This wasn't going to turn out the best—not if they were going to fight over her. She couldn't help her feelings, and, apparently, neither could they.

*

*

*

*

*

**A/n: **Hey, everyone, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update this story, but you can't blame me for my lack of inspiration… Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yep, that's me!**

**_Senko Tenrou_**


	7. Chapter 7

Liar 

**By:  **Senko Tenrou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha 

**A/n: **Omg, only **three** days after I began receiving reviews am I starting… It's a miracle!! Lol. The poll results have been figured for this chapter!! Yay! 

Kouga/Kagome: 2 

**Inuyasha/Kagome: 3**

Thanks to _tenshi13, darkest aura_, _Kellie, Shinobi-chan, and sizzlinghotcat _ and sorry to _Kellie and Shinobi-chan_, who voted for Kagome/Kouga, but it seems that the die-hard Inuyasha/Kagome fans have won. ^^'' That's alright, though, 'cause I can still write!

**Review Responses:**

_Anonymous: Kellie: _Thank you so much for your poll response! I really hate starting chapters early, but… It'll probably take a while, though, considering the last chapter took about two weeks to get all sorted out -.-… Here, let's keep track… Today is 3-21-04… I'll post the date I finish, too, lol. I'm such a freak…

_Anonymous: Tenshi13:_ ^^ Thankies for the compliment. You **really **like them or are you just saying that? Lol. To put bold lettering in your profile, all you have to do it surround the word or words with b . Without the spaces, of course. For instance, say I were to want my penname in bold letters at the bottom in my profile thingy-ma-jog… I would put: 

b Senko Tenrou / b 

See? But, again, you wouldn't have the spaces… I hope I made that clear. And, if you were to want to underline words, cross out words, or italicize words, it'd be the same way. But, for each you would use a different letter. Italics: i, underlines: u, scratched out words: s. Again, I hope I made sense to you, lol, because sometimes I confuse myself in the simplest explanations.

Thanks for your poll!!

_Anonymous: Darkest Aura: _Thanks for your poll!

**Chapter 7**

*

*

*

*

*

_I can't **believe **his nerve!! _Kagome fumed hours later, storming away from the lunch table. She shoved through the cafeteria doors and stomped down the hall. _How **unfair!!**_****

Kagome stopped minutes later to find herself on the second floor; she stopped to stare out a window that overlooked the first floor gardens. Her brow was lowered in anger and her arms were crossed with fists balled into her upper arms.

He had the **nerve** to lie to her – that **Inuyasha** had the gull to lie in her face even when she knew the truth. She scowled. _The idiot…_

So intent to get the thoughts of Inuyasha from her head, she leaned against the cool glass of the window and stared down at the well-kept gardens with a sullen look on her face. **_Stupid _**_Inuyasha…_ She'd only asked if Inuyasha **had,** indeed, inflicted those injuries on Kouga. She even told him that she wasn't going to get angry if he said _"Yes"_… But, he still **had** to lie to her…

Why would he lie to her? He never had before—what made this time so special?

Footsteps approached behind her but Kagome didn't hear them, still admiring the garden intently. 

It was still cold outside so the flowers and trees didn't grow their best, but it was still beautiful. Spring was approaching fast so the flowers were budding already.  In fact, if she calculated right, tomorrow, being Saturday, was the first day of spring – March 20th.  She pursed her lips. That **would** be her favorite day of the year, if she'd have someone to share the day with. 

Arms circled loosely around her shoulders before she could get away and she nearly squeaked aloud in surprise, stiffening immediately. She didn't do or say anything but did let the person know that their arms were not welcome. However, this person didn't catch the hint. She heard a whisper from them.

"What'd he do this time?" 

Kagome relaxed slightly, recognizing the voice almost instantly. Kouga. She simply shook her head in response to his question. "Nothing…" she assured, trying not to make herself too comfortable in his arms and remaining rigid.

"You know," Kouga admonished with a soft grin, "Lying doesn't get you anywhere…" 

Kagome turned her head cautiously, unknowing of how close his head was set to her—she didn't want anything **awkward** to happen, and grinned wryly. "I realized."

Kouga blinked, taking a second to comprehend her meaning. "Oh. He lied, eh? 'Bout what?" he asked. "About how he **doesn't **like you, am I right?" he attempted. "Or maybe about what happened yesterday? What'd he say 'bout it?"

Kagome was astonished at how well Kouga had come to read and predict Inuyasha. He was right on the dot. But, wait, what was that about him and the liking her—was there sarcasm in there? She blinked wide eyes and shook her head. "Nothing important—he hasn't really told me much at all…"

_This is really getting out of hand… _She realized when Kouga tightened his arms around her enough so that she was forced to relax against him. _Too close…_

He didn't like the answers she was giving; this time, Inuyasha had truly hurt her. She'd looked so lonely and sad when he'd walked up. The only person who could do that was the Stupid Mutt. "What did he say? I'll kill 'im for it – for what he's done to you to make you like this…" Kouga promised sincerely. 

He really couldn't do much, though – the last Kagome had checked; his leg was still uncooperative and he still had an uncomforting limp in his step. There was nothing left that worked properly to fight and get any damage in – especially, Kagome hated to admit, his sometimes less-that active brain. _It **is** adorable, though, _Kagome had to admit, _how he would still fight for me even in **this** condition…_ She twisted her head around, careful again, to smile at him. "Really? …I mean, you'd really fight for me even if we haven't known each other for a very long time?"

Kouga smiled against her neck and nodded. "Why not, for such a kind and beautiful girl like you…"

Kagome blushed but continued to smile all the same.

She gasped at the sudden and unpredictable movement of Kouga twirling her around so that she leaned against his chest. Whether against her will or not, she could do nothing because her hands were pinned between herself and his hard torso, immobile and unable to push him away even if she wanted to. She wouldn't dare kick him for the fear of hurting his leg any worse.

Kouga pulled her close with one arm, a strong but gentle grip at her waist. The other hand tilted her head up to him.

Kagome got her first good look at Kouga since the morning after the fight – nearly three days earlier. His face only held a dim reminder of the stupid fight between the boys – the long gash was now only a vague and light scare-like line and was barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for while the bruise on his cheek had healed completely. She noticed, with a **little-too-much** interest in Kouga's lips, that his chipped tooth, once jagged and unevenly cut, had obviously been filed down to look remotely normal. She was glad that he looked and apparently felt better by now; she was beginning to have trouble looking at him out of shame ever since that fateful day.

She grinned up at him. Her smile wavered a bit when she caught the adoring expression on his face. Her eyes fell back down to his lips in embarrassment, unable to look him in the eye. 

Did he seem to be edging closer or was it just her?

*

*

*

*

*

That was how he found them, just as Kouga pulled Kagome into a kiss. He'd left lunch to come and look **everywhere** for her and **here's **where he found her – **kissing _Kouga_**. _Eck!_ The traitor; better yet – the **whore!!**

He was so bent on shock and anger that he found himself frozen to the spot.

*

*

*

*

*

_What the—what brought **this** on?_ Kagome tried to grasp exactly what was going on. She had a nauseatingly sinking feeling in her stomach and she couldn't understand **why** she felt like that. **Why **was she so **_scared??_**

Kagome gasped with final comprehension of the situation. She forced Kouga off and away from her, and, injured or not – she didn't frankly care, at the moment – slapped  him across the face as hard as she could. The sound echoed through the quiet hall. "What in the hell is **wrong **with you, Kouga?! I gave you **no **such **permission!!"** She shouted at the top of her lungs, turning to stomp off when a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked up and met a hurt gaze with her shocked one.

Inuyasha.

She gulped back, tears welling in her eyes with realization, after she took a look at the smirk on Kouga's lips and the betrayed expression of Inuyasha. She ran off in the opposite direction.

He'd used her; he'd just been waiting for the right time…

She found her way to the nearest girls' bathroom and locked herself inside to skulk, perhaps cry a bit…

She should have known. Kagome sunk down in the corner, hiding under a sink, and buried her head in her lap. What had she done to deserve something like this? She'd been honest, sweet, did all her work, followed directions, was respectful… So what? She hadn't broken up a fight in time… It was all worked out now—So why did **she**, of all people, deserve this? She was just a stupid payback-whore to them now.

She was used.

*

*

*

*

*

Inuyasha didn't know how to react when he caught Kagome's eye, but when he saw the tears filling in them, he couldn't help the anger that flowed through him. He ignored Kouga, who still stood in the same spot, still holding the already-bruising cheek in his hand, and ran off after Kagome.

What had he done wrong? Any other girl would have killed for that chance… Kouga suddenly whirled around. Where'd she go? He panicked and ran – trying to ignore the constant limp – after Inuyasha. He only wanted to get back at Inuyasha for the agonizing defeat… what was so wrong with using Kagome? He didn't understand why she'd gotten so upset.

When Kouga finally caught up, Inuyasha was found pounding on the girls' restroom door. "Kagome, open up! I know you're in there!" he called. "Come on out; don't worry about that Stupid Pup—he doesn't mean anything! Just come on out; I don't like how you locked yourself in there…" he glanced at Kouga as he arrived, wincing on his leg. "C'mon, Wench, don't make me get Sango out here—'Cause I will, ya know." He sighed when he got no answer, and tottered off to find Sango – true to his word.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha walked off in defeat. He wasn't sure if he should try to get her out. If he did, there was no telling what'd she do to him. He still couldn't figure what he'd done that was so wrong. Kagome was an average girl, right? She should have been into him… right? 

"Ka… Kagome?" He began softly, hoping she could hear him through the heavy door. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry…"

There was a long pause in which Kouga thought that Kagome hadn't heard him. Surely, she wouldn't ignore him. He was Kouga. No woman ignored Ko—"Kouga? Is that you?" He'd barely caught the whisper through the door – even with his acute hearing.

"Yeah!" he responded instantly. "It's me…"

He heard the lock click and Kagome stuck her head around the door as it cracked open. Her eyes were puffy and red, obviously irritated with tears, her nose was red as well and running, and her cheeks were flushed with what he expected and hoped to be embarrassment. "Hey." Kagome sniffled.

"Hi." Kouga answered. "Err, like I said. I'm sorry… Even if I don't know what I did wrong." He mumbled as an afterthought.

Kagome stared at him for a long time after that comment in an unbelieving way (Kouga just **couldn't **figure out why for the life of him) before blinking slowly and unpredictably slamming the bathroom door shut again. The lock clicked noisily. He sighed, knowing she'd locked the door again.  

*

*

*

*

*

Sango tested out her own tactics minutes latter, when she arrived with Inuyasha. She simply knocked on the door softly and waiting for a reply. No chiding or whining. She waited patiently and hoped Kagome would at least acknowledge her attempt in comfort.

She waited for a **long **time…

But, finally, Kagome gave up on trying to ignore the person outside, still sensing their presence, and the lock clicked again.

Sango smiled reassuringly at the eyes peeking around the door and stepped back for the sake of Kagome's personal space. "Hey," Sango greeted quietly. "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" she asked. Sango was happy for the gender advantage when Kagome tugged Sango into the restroom with her.

The whole scene caused quite a ruckus among the second-floor girls but, hearing from Inuyasha what had happened, the girls broke down with pity and left Sango and Kagome to the washroom. Each girl that passed delivered a disgusted look in Kouga's direction, then left. It had Inuyasha smirking widely.

Sighing when the lunch bell rang to announce its ending, Kouga and Inuyasha grudgingly made their way to class, throwing insults back and forth to each other the whole way.

*

*

*

*

*

Sango took a hushed seat on one of the many sinks lining the wall and watched Kagome pace the tiled floor. 

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth—

"Sango," Kagome interrupted Sango's light reverie, "are you even listening to me? It doesn't look like you're listening to me…" Kagome had stopped pacing, Sango noticed, and she was looking rather annoyed, hands on her hips and scowling.

Sango hopped off the sink in surprise. "Oh no, oh no, oh no—I'm listening, really…"

Kagome sighed and started treading a whole in the floor. "Well, I left lunch because Inuyasha was being a moron, and…" She explained over and over again how "it" happened for twenty minutes. She had edited her story, though, deciding that no one would know how tempted she was to kiss back or how hurt she really was besides what she let on…

She could worry about **that** on her own time; it wasn't important.

But…

She couldn't **believe ** Kouga…

*

*

*

*

*

**A/n: **3/30/04… Hey, better than I thought it would be – only  9 days!! ^^ Ehee. Um, thanks goes out to all the ppls that sent me a poll response for this chapter – helped me a lot on the inspiration part… Thanks! So, so hyper right now and I don't know why… It's only Tuesday! -.- Lol

**Yours truly, **

Senko Tenrou 


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

Liar 

By:

Senko Tenrou

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha

A/n:

Wow. I can't believe how long it's been. I'm sorry. Haha, but cheer up! This is the last chapter!

Review responses:

_ UltaAnimeFangurl2004:_ Haha. Yay. That's so great. I know I've taken a long time on this. I'm sorry.

_ Suicidal Hamster: Anonymous: _Inuyasha/Kagome. Yep. That's what it's going to be.

_ Chloe_: _Anonymous:_ You know what? You're right.

Chapter Eight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The girls slowly emerged from the bathroom soon after the bell rang, Sango finally coaxing her friend into going back to class. Kagome, shortly after a lot of Sango's encouragement, decided that it was safe enough to head off to class. Sango, being the overprotective best friend that she was, even escorted her friend, Kagome, to her next class.

She held a grudge against Kouga that she wouldn't soon forget. Sango wouldn't have the mangy wolf hurt Kagome again. The girl was like a little sister to her! There was no way she could allow… Sango stopped in mid-rant and nearly laughed aloud at her own private antics. If she didn't know any better, Sango would have been forced to say that she was beginning to sound just a little, a tiny bit, like Inuyasha…

She dropped Kagome off at her classroom door, after being completely and utterly assured that she was fine and that her tears had dried, her blotchy, swelling eyes their regular color and normal size. Kagome, obviously annoyed with the interrogation in front of her classroom door where she was sure that her class could probably hear every word of it, shooed Sango away and smiled politely when her sensei cracked open the door in curiosity. Evidently, Kagome had been correct in saying that she and Sango were most likely a nuisance to the class. The entire class was complaining about the commotion outside their door.

"Higurashi-kun, you're late…" Sensei admonished frankly.

"Yes, sensei; I'm sorry. I was… help up in the cafeteria." Kagome had to resort to the excuse that she and Sango had come up with on their way to her classroom.

Sensei nodded curtly and tugged open the door for her.

Kagome just about sighed aloud with her extreme relief. She hadn't expected sensei to believe it. After all, she had the most suspicious sensei in the building—in the entire district, for that matter… Adjusting the large book bag on her back, Kagome smiled at sensei again for her cooperation and in her thanks, and made her way into the classroom.

She steeled her emotions and facial features when she saw Kouga in the seat behind her assigned chair. Oh, she'd forgotten; Kouga was in her class. She watched him silently, hoping to keep a blank façade (and failing), and slid into her seat, seemingly without acknowledgement.

Kouga, however, wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He wished she would look this way so that he could flash one of his dazzling smiles and an apologetic word or two. He knew that she would forgive him, if she would just take a look back at him. He had been too preoccupied with the anger flaring in her russet depths when she'd walked in to even react. But, at least it wasn't sadness pooling in her eyes, like she had when she first ran away from him.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was glaring at Kouga like no tomorrow. He couldn't comprehend the anger welling in him. Even after all that teasing from the girls on the second floor that Kouga received… He just wasn't satisfied.

He deserved so much worse.

That damn wolf hurt Kagome, that worthless little pup had mortified and _humiliated_ her. No one could do that to her.

On the other hand, though, Inuyasha had taken the time to have a talk with Kikyou. They had talked about Kouga had been so damn forward with Kagome, and how rude he was behind her back. In all actuality, Kouga was too confident for his own good. He was always talking about how it would only take one smile for her to melt in his hands, and what it took for him to get a date with her—practically nothing. He just gave the measly excuse of "he didn't want to" whenever anyone questioned him. Oh, what Kagome missed…

That's not all they discussed. It made Inuyasha feel rather foolish. Kikyou had been noticing how _friendly_ he had been to Kagome, for quite a long time apparently—even before they began dating. And, she accused him of crushing on her childhood friend, Kagome. What's worse, she also profoundly hinted that Kagome shared the feeling. It had to be the first time that Inuyasha had ever blushed in front of Kikyou…

Kikyou had approached him just after Kagome ran off during lunch. Not only had he gone to look for her and settle her down, but also he had gone to question Kikyou's sources. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kikyou—she was a pretty good friend, but it was just such outlandish information that… well, he couldn't help but doubt it.

He really needed to speak with Kagome. But, he didn't know what to say, or how to say it. What could he do?

Well, he supposed that, first: he could wait until school was over with.

.

.

He had a plan, now. Now he needed to get Kouga out of the picture, and reveal it to Kagome. But, firstly, he decided on talking it over with Kikyou. She knew Kagome pretty well. Besides, he didn't want Sango blabbing it to her. And, Miroku… well, there was no point in telling Miroku. He would only chide him into his perverted directions and tell him how cute it was that he had a crush on Kagome and pinch his cheeks with that damned humor of his. He did _not_ need that today.

So, that was why he was in the _library, **after school**_—of all times. And that's why Kikyou was sitting across him, her eyes vacant and hands folded on the table in front of her. She wasn't so cuddly now, since she and Inuyasha agreed that a breakup was a good idea before Inuyasha's feelings developed further for Kagome and something happened. Actually, Kikyou, after all the fuss she went through to go out with him in the first place, didn't seem all that affected.

Inuyasha was thankful for her lack in feeling on the topic. "Afternoon, Kikyou." He greeted quietly, shifting uncomfortably under her unwavering coffee-colored gaze.

"No need for pleasantries, Inuyasha. What have you called me for? I'd rather be home right now, to tell you the trust." Kikyou replied evenly. She didn't even blink. The girl looked like her movements were mechanical, jerky—like she didn't want to be there. It had Inuyasha wondering, but…

That wasn't what he brought her here for. "I want your help." He admitted under his breath, averted his gaze from hers in shame. Inuyasha rarely asked for help, even in his schoolwork. He was making record after record towards Kikyou, sadly…

"You demand _help_, Inuyasha? Goodness, last time I'd checked, you were doing _better_ than Kouga…" There was an annoying hint of sarcasm in her voice that Inuyasha was not in the mood for.

Inuyasha pushed back his chair and planted both hands, palm down, on the thick table in front of him. He beheld a glare that could kill one with a single glance. He had already embarrassed himself in front of Kikyou twice today; he was _not _going to take her attitude. "Look, _Kikyou_, I don't want your cynicism!" He hissed, leaning towards her. "Do you want to hear it or not? Otherwise," He pulled back somewhat, as if to move away from the table altogether. "I can leave…"

"No." Kikyou moved to stand along with him. She took his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. "I'll hear you out. It's about Kagome, right?"

Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair and nodded. He leaned forward, cupping his head in his palms. "Yeah. Here's how I think I'll go about it…"

.

.

Kagome wasn't the happiest girl right about now. Sitting on her bed, upstairs, she was still fighting tears. Being around Kouga… she couldn't do it. She couldn't believe what he'd done to her. She had never been _used_ before—never been played like that. Kagome, candidly, had never expected that all Kouga's ways were a front to get back at Inuyasha for that fight. If only she'd listened to Inuyasha…

She crossed her legs sullenly and propped her head in her palms. She really wanted to consider burying her head in her pillow until she suffocated, maybe cry a little along the way, but… she couldn't bring herself to. Large teardrops were pooled in her tan-colored eyes, but they wouldn't fall, whether she wanted them to or not. She didn't know how else to treat the situation, except to brood around the house. Since the weekend had come, she could mope all weekend if she wanted to…

But, strangely, she didn't want to. She really wanted to see people, to be surrounded by them. Kagome wanted them to make her smile, like they always did when she was down…

That was all she needed.

Though, Kagome wasn't able to go any farther into these thoughts because a ring of the doorbell. She blinked. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting any company… She pushed herself up to her feet, to where she was standing in her bouncy bed, and hopped to the floor with a soft thud.

With that done, she continued on down the hall and took on the stairs. She rounded the corner to the hall that led to the doorway, trying to distinguish who was on the other side as she walked. She could only catch a blurry color every few inches, however, through the sheer curtain that shielded the window. Who was that? Kagome reached the door in no time and tugged at the lock. She yanked open the door and tilted her head.

Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked her large eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"The one and only." Inuyasha responded, smirking. He opened his arms haughtily to emphasis his words and tilted his head back at her.

"Of course." She sighed. "Come in." Kagome stepped back and opened the door fully for him. Inuyasha did as she asked and she smiled at him. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha glowered at her. "Well, that's rude. Is a _"Hey, Inuyasha. How's it going?"_ to hard to ask for anymore?"

Kagome sighed at him again, just for the heck of it, and trekked over to the stairs. "Hey, Inuyasha." She began, taking one step up the staircase. "How's it going?" She continued as she trotted up the steps.

Inuyasha, unsure of what else to do at this point, followed her. Where was she going, anyway? He marched up the stairs and started down the hallway at a lazy pace. First, he checked the restroom, but, then again, the door was ajar, so… Inuyasha moved on to Kagome's room, pretty much the only other room upstairs that she would dare enter. He peeked into her room and found Kagome crawling onto her bed again, sitting against the wall.

The boy hesitantly came in, registering the vacant look on her face. Brows knitted together, he took a seat near her desk, in the chair that was pulled over by it.

"Kagome?"

The mentioned girl looked over at Inuyasha, head inclined in question. She was thankful for his presence—sure, but, for some reason, she also felt uncomfortable. "Yes?"

"I want you to listen to me. I got something to ask…" Inuyasha explained softly. He couldn't bring his eyes to her face. Kagome nodded slightly. Inuyasha stood and turned his back to Kagome. "Just close your eyes for me? I want you to picture something."

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion, but she let her eyes fall closed.

"Okay." Inuyasha began quietly. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha turned his head heavenward and propped his hands at his waist. Kikyou liked this idea. He could do this. But, where should he start? "Okay." He repeated, collecting his bearings. "Picture someone who cares for you like crazy, but doesn't always express it. This someone can be really rude, arrogant, but he attempts to open up to you. He… he doesn't act like it, but he pictures you as one of his best friends. But, he can't always tell you everything, and that… that kind of annoys you." Inuyasha paused, lowered his gaze, and turned to look at her for reactions.

She was silent. Her brows were drawn together, and she was chewing her lip in concentration. That was good—she was listening.

"This person has strange attributes. He has uncommonly shaped ears, natural but uncommon colored eyes, and long hair. This someone has teeth that would be pretty scary at first sight, and probably fairly dangerous, but he has no intention on using them. They're only for show." Inuyasha hesitated again. He was running out of attributes to describe these two very different people like common men. "They do things to make you jealous, and maybe more. He knows that they hurt you, but he doesn't mean it." Inuyasha stopped again and crept up to her bedside, going unnoticed. He leaned towards her, only a breath away from her, and tilted his head.

Kagome didn't show any signs of knowing of his presence.

"But he cares about you so, _so_ much," Inuyasha whispered to her, smiling when his breath tickled her, "that he doesn't want you hurt, by _any_ rival that he may have…" All that careful choosing of word, he hoped, wouldn't give away too much. He wanted her to figure this out on her own.

Kagome had such an urge to open her eyes and look at Inuyasha as he described this person, especially when he leaned so much closer to her. It was just so teasing, tantalizing. She didn't want to go against his word, but she was just itching to see what emotion he was giving off as he said this. She… she wanted to read his eyes like she always could.

All the while, she couldn't help but picture gold and silver. Just gold and silver. Over and over with every depiction, she just saw gold and silver. Flashes of red entered her mind, but not as frequently. Only two people came to mind at the descriptions, however: Kouga and Inuyasha.

But, gold, silver, and red… nothing of Kouga.

The name Inuyasha screamed in her mind, over and over—a persuading little mantra that she couldn't break. What was this all about, anyway? Why did her heart rate jump every time his name echoed in her thoughts? She shook her head, eyes clenching.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was enjoying as her features contorted once he'd finished. "Now, Kagome." He whispered. "Who do you see?" His voice was hopeful, pleading for the answer he was looking for.

But which?

"Open your eyes, and tell me who you see…"

Kagome's eyes drifted open after a few moments, revealing the unguarded cinnamon eyes of their beholder. She lifted her depths to Inuyasha's golden eyes and searched them silently, somewhat surprised at how close, in fact, he was. She barely realized the hands at each of her hips, planted firmly on the bed around her. But, Inuyasha looked so hopeful…

And she didn't know whether to believe what her mind was telling her, what her visuals were… or to lie, and probably have herself hurt by Kouga _again._ Her mouth fell open when she tried to answer him. She still didn't… Kagome's eyes fell closed again. _'Just go with what comes out…'_ She convinced herself. _'Say something!'_

"It's…" Kagome paused, taking a breath. "I see, well," She sighed. "Would you be mad if… I said, um, you?" Kagome's eyes slipped open and looked up at him again, brown eyes uncertain.

Inuyasha smiled. He actually _smiled _at her. A warm, caring smile; he looked grateful. "No." Inuyasha replied tenderly, his warm breath tickling her again. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

In a split second, Inuyasha took Kagome's lips with his own. And, as surprised as Kagome was, she couldn't say she didn't expect it. In fact, if he hadn't done it for her, she was sure she was the one who would have initiated the action. She smiled against him and kissed him back

.

.

It was only lightly raining now, but the gloomy clouds promised more.

Kagome laughed and circled around in the grass as the rain fell around her, soaking her hair, her clothes, and her skin. But, she was happy. It was not only Saturday, but her favorite day of the year. She smiled again as she stopped her twirling, before the earth tried to move with her, and looked to the tree that a sulky hanyou was lounging under. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and a jacket with the hood pulled over his head.

She could just see his ear flat against his head in the annoyance of rain falling all around him. She laughed at the image forming in her mind and trotted over to him when he barked out her name. She tilted her head at him, and he threw his arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the storm coming.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome grinned, looking to her side at the aforementioned boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy First-Day-Of-Spring." A sour Inuyasha muttered, tugging the hood farther over his head, but his grip didn't loosen from her shoulders.

Kagome smiled again. She could say she was happy. Inuyasha wasn't Kikyou's boyfriend anymore. He was dedicated to her, even if he didn't show it. Just like he'd said…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whoo. Done. I'm satisfied with this chapter, I think—for after midnight work, at least. Just as my last show finishes, too. Is that lucky or what? Now I don't have to stay up and right this without _some_ form of entertainment. =P

**Remember This One,**

** _Senko Tenrou_****__**

**__**


End file.
